deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fedora Lord Para 348/Hey There Yandere - a Yandere Simulator Love Song
Alright, so I just recently started getting into the game Yandere Simulator, and if you guys haven't checked it out, go check it out because it's a really awesome game with a lot of cool features, and it's only 13% complete so it'll just get better and better. Anyway, for those of you who don't know, the game is about a high school girl appropriately named Yandere-Chan who was pretty much emotionless until she met the love of her life, appropriately named Senpai. And her goal is, well, actually it's not to get Senpai to notice her. You have five days to remove any competition, because Senpai's popular with the girls. There's a large variety of things you can do to try to make sure that no one gets in your way before Friday, because apparently there's a legend that if you confess your love to someone underneath the Sakura trees on a Friday, your love will be requited without fail. So it's Yandere-Chan's goal to make sure that no one confesses to him on Friday before she does. Well, I was thinking, and it's been almost 11 years since the song "Hey There Delilah" came out (which makes me feel pretty damn old), and that song was stuck in my head all day. And, well... this came out of it. Hey there, Yandere ''What’s it like at Akademi? ''I sit a seat in front of you ''But talk to you, you won’t let me ''Why won’t you? ''Every time, you always look so blue ''What did I do? Hey there, Yandere ''Don’t you worry about Osana ''She is only a friend to me ''So confess to me if you wanna ''On Friday ''You know there’s no one in your way, ''Sweet Yandere... Oh, please confess to me ''Oh, please confess to me ''Oh, please confess to me ''Oh, please confess to me ''Please confess to me Hey there, Yandere ''What are you doing with that knife? ''I’m getting a little scared of what you’ll do ''I don’t wanna cause you strife ''Now don’t you see? ''I’ll be under the Sakura tree, ''If you love me.... Hey there, Yandere ''Why are you looking up skirts? ''I hear Kokona-Chan is dead, ''And is that blood there on your shirt? ''What’s going on? ''I need to know Yandere-Chan, ''What have you done? Oh, please confess to me ''Oh, please confess to me ''Oh, please confess to me ''Oh, please confess to me The atmosphere seems pretty low, ''And I just really need to know, ''Why all the students seem to be away ''The police keep coming by, ''And everyone thinks they know why ''We all know what the teachers have to say ''Yandere, I can promise you ''If you can work up the courage to ''Confess, then no one will be in the way, ''I want to hear you say… Hey there, Yandere ''You be good, just please stop killing ''Two more days and it will be Friday ''I’ll be under the Sakura tree for you ''You know that I want you, too ''Your killing spree will be all done ''You know that you’re the only one, ''Yandere-Chan... Oh, please confess to me ''Oh, please confess to me ''Oh, please confess to me ''Oh, please confess to me ''Please confess to me... Category:Blog posts